Different Realities
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks and isnt really happy about it....But she meets the Cullens and instantly becomes friends with Rose and Alice....Plus she has taken a liking to one of the males....I own nothing characters belong to Stephanie Meyers....
1. It's Me Bella Swan

**It's Me Bella Swan**

Here I am thinking what the hell is wrong with me. Why in the world would I leave the sunshine state to come to dreary old Forks? What was I thinking? Oh yea I wanted my mom to be happy and be able to travel with Phil her husband. At least one person is happy about me being here and that is Charlie. Other than that I shall say let the torture begin.

I know when people first look at me they think oh she is just a clumsy shy girl but that's not me. I can be bitchy maybe a little clumsy but hey we all have our faults. I love to shop and I love to party with the best of them. I, Isabella Swan, have changed a lot since the last time I saw my dad. That's because I started something called high school. I was tired of being the outcast so I changed my appearances and my attitude. Out was the old shy embarrassed Bella now is the new and improved Bella. Watch out Forks here I come.

As I got my bags I saw Charlie there looking out of place. Great! Yea I know you noticed the sarcasm there. One more year, that's my chant to get me through this hellacious year of being in Forks. Ugh, might as well get the awkward greeting out of the way. I can see Charlie is as uncomfortable as I am. Yep this is going to be a longggggggggggggg year.

After we get our greetings out of the way we make our way to the house. It was a long silent ride. I listened to my I-pod the whole time. Good thing I brought it with me. As soon as we get home Charlie leaves me to unpack all my things. My room is still the same as I left it the last time I was here. Oh yea we are going to have to go shopping for new stuff. I clear it of all my old things and start organizing it a little.

I put on Creed while I am doing my room. After all my old stuff is out and my new stuff is put up I grab my laptop. I check my email and notice my friends left me some messages. God how I am going to miss my shopping buddies. I type them a response telling them I will call them as soon as I can. I go downstairs to see Charlie sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey Bells I figured we will just order pizza for dinner tonight" Charlie says to me without glancing away from the TV.

"That's fine dad just call me when it arrives" I go back to my room grab my I-pod and start to get lost in my thoughts. I was so lost in them that I didn't hear Charlie. He tapped me on the shoulder so I took out my headphones and just stared at him. He looked so uncomfortable I wanted to laugh.

"Um the pizza is here and there is something here for you. Its outside" I got up and ran for the front door. I was glad that I didn't trip on my way down the stairs. When I got outside there it was my 2010 Chevy Camaro V8 engine fully loaded. It was my goodbye gift from Phil and my mom. I think it was there way of saying thank you but whatever there reason was I LOVE MY CAR.

Charlie was staring at it with his mouth hung open. What can I say I was spoiled? Phil was a major league baseball player of course he could afford my lavish lifestyle. That was another reason why I was semi ok with moving here. I knew he would still make sure I lived the good life. Yes I am spoiled and don't care what people think because in reality if you have a problem with me you can just kiss my ass. I told Charlie that the car was a gift from Phil and Renee. He looked at it in awe then we went inside to eat some pizza.

After I ate I told Charlie goodnight then went to get ready for bed. I showered then decided to read a book before going to sleep. My mind started to wonder about what tomorrow has in store for me. I wonder what the other kids at school are going to think about me. Oh well with that in mind I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

I got up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day. I hopped in the shower brushed my teeth. I looked in my closet trying to figure out what would be the perfect first day of school outfit. I am going to need a bigger closet if I want all my clothes to fit. I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans, black ruched bodice side halter top, and my Baby Phat Sophie boots. Oh I was going to have all the boys drooling over me. I put on some make up and then looked myself over in the mirror. Oh I looked hot. I grabbed my leather coat then made my way downstairs. Charlie was already gone.

I grabbed my keys and my bag then I was off towards school. As I entered the school parking lot all eyes turned to my car, I guess no one has seen a car like mine. I parked my car and had a look at all the other cars. I saw a shiny Volvo, a Porsche, and a Jeep. Wow not only nice cars but the people that walked out of the cars were gorgeous.

I grabbed my stuff and got out of my car. I could feel all eyes on me and I must say I loved it. Even the gorgeous people were looking at me. I saw the Pixie looking one staring at me with a big smile on her face. She leaned over to tell the blonde girl something that made them both look at me with awe. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends. I stopped our staring contest and made my way to the front office. I grabbed my schedule and the sheet I had to have my teachers sign.

I walked into my first class and there was the blonde and pixie from earlier. I had my teacher sign my sheet then I saw the pixie waving me towards her.

"Sit by us" I heard her nearly yell. The blonde started laughing because Pixie was nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement. I had to stifle my laughter. I need to learn names.

"Hi I'm Bella" I decided to take the lead and introduced myself.

"I am Rosalie" the blonde said first "And bouncy over there is Alice." Alice frowned at that which made me crack up laughing.

"It's nice to meet you both" the teacher got our attention and went over what he expects from us this year. When he was done he allowed us to talk to one another. I got to know Alice and Rosalie. They both liked to shop as much as I do. We were going to be the best of friends I could already tell.

The bell rang and I said bye to both of them since we were all headed in different directions. I being Bella ran straight into a hard chest making me fall flat on my butt. I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't look away.

"I am so sorry here let me help you" came the most seductive voice I had ever heard. I reached for his hand and grasp as I felt how cold it was. Now that I think about it Rose and Alice hands were cold to. Hmmm must be the temp in the school. He pulled me up and handed me my things. "I will be seeing you around beautiful" I knew I was blushing. Who was this handsome hunk? I watched him walk away and then hurried to my class.

This day is just the beginning.

* * *

**_Hello all....I am back with a new story....I hope this one will be as enjoyable as my last one....Leave me a review....Hate it or Love it.....I have another one that I need to type up so it should be out soon too....Its another Carlisle/Bella.....But for now I hope you all enjoy this story.....Much love and until next time be safe......_**


	2. Breakeven

**Breakeven**

During my class the only thing I could think of was those beautiful golden eyes. I have never seen them before. On Alice, Rosalie, and my unknown hunk they looked very alluring. Ok I am starting to sound like a stalker or someone who is extremely obsessed with eyes. I had to chuckle a little at that thought. Oh I am really going crazy having monologues with myself.

The class went by fast which was good since I wasn't paying any attention to whatever the teacher was saying. I made my way to my locker laughing at all the guys who think they have a chance with me when in reality they don't. What can I say, I Bella Swan, needs a man not these little boys. I put my things in my locker and made my way to the lunch room.

I grabbed some water since I wasn't in the mood for what they were serving. Actually I just don't like cafeteria food. I looked around for a spot to sit at. I could see Alice waving at me to join her table. I looked at everyone who was sitting with her. I saw Rose but I also say three guys. The one sitting closest to Alice had blonde hair he looked tall but looked to have a nice lean body. He also looked like he was in a lot of pain. The one closest to Rose had bronze colored hair looked shorter than the other but still looked to have a well defined body he seemed to be concentrating on something really hard.

That just left one more and I noticed it was the one I ran into earlier. He had to be the largest of them all. He was to overly huge but you could tell he was more muscular the others. He had short black hair and he looked relaxed, like someone you wanted to hang with, someone who could take away all your worries. He was someone that I want to get to know more. Oh no I'm starting to sound like a love struck girl.

I stopped my analyses of the guys and made my way over to their table. "Hey Alice Rose" I sat down in the seat between Alice and Rose.

"Hey Bella" they both said at the same time.

"Bella I want you to meet Jasper" the blonde next to Alice ok got it "that is Edward" the one by Rose ok now on to my hunky guy. Oh I have already claimed him. I wonder if he could even keep up with me hmmm we might have to put him to the test oh pay attention Bella "and that is Emmett" so Emmett is the name of my hottie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" Jasper has a southern twang to his voice very sexy. "Bella" Edward still looks like he is concentrating too hard.

"It's nice to see you again beautiful" I'm sure I was blushing but I didn't care one bit if they noticed. What can I say he is one of the sexiest guys I have ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So Bella, Rose and I were thinking about going shopping this weekend would you like to join us?" I could hear all the guys groan and I had to laugh at that.

"You know I wasn't even going to make you guys go but since you all had to put in your two cents you all are now going with us" that just made them groan even more which just made me laugh even harder.

"I would love to go with you guys."

Here I thought that I wouldn't even make friends because I figured all the bitches would be envious with jealousy but not Rose and Alice. The more I got to know them the more I saw we had in common. All three of us knew we were the shit and knew we could pull any guy that we want. We all spent the rest of lunch getting to know one another. The guys warmed up to me as we sat there talking and laughing.

I could tell that we were all going to get along great. I mean who wouldn't want to be cool with me. They all remind me of my friends from back home. Man I miss my crew. From the corner of my eyes I can see two girls glaring at me. I am ready to go over there when I feel someone grab my arm.

"Don't worry about those two they are just jealous of you" well of course they are jealous. I mean look at them and then look at me, they have nothing on me.

"Yea considering they have been trying to get us to allow them to hang with us but they are just nothing but fake ass females." I had to laugh at how Edward described them. That I would have expected out of Rose or Alice but not Edward.

Well I guess I should feel honored that they allowed me to sit with them. Naw they should feel honored that I sat with them. The bell rang meaning it was time to head off to class. I said goodbye to them and made my way to my locker to get my things. I walk in to my next class and none other than Emmett is sitting towards the back of the class. He looks at me and gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen. Yea there is no way I am paying attention in this class. As I am walking towards the teacher's desk I feel someone bump into me. I turn to see one of the girls from earlier smirking at me. Oh that bitch is going to get it but before I can advance towards her the teacher walks in. she should count her blessings because I was about to fuck her up.

I get my slip signed then look for an empty desk which just happened to be next to Emmett oh boy. I take my seat and notice that the smile never left his face. The teacher talked for a minute but then allowed us to talk amongst ourselves. Emmett and I talked the whole time ignoring the looks we were receiving. When the bell rang I made my way out the door saying bye to Emmett. Only two more classes to go then I could leave this hell hole.

I had history with Jasper and Edward then I had gym with all of them. It was nice to have them all in at least one of my classes that way I would have someone to talk to when I didn't feel like paying attention. I told them all bye and that I would see them the next day. I went home and put my stuff away. I had no homework and still had some time before I had to make dinner for Charlie. I put on some sweats then grabbed my laptop. I checked my emails and noticed I had some from my friends and one from Renee.

I quickly type a reply to Renee telling her what I knew would satisfy her. Then I went to read my emails from my friends.

Hells Bells life without you is boring. You need to get your ass back on a plane and rescue me from this hell you left me in. Jen, Stacy, and Kayla have been driving Tony and me insane. Since you left we have taken up your spot as shopping buddy. Ugh I soooooo am hating you at this moment. So how is life in shitty Forks? Are you missing me yet babe oh I mean the nice sunny weather? When are you coming to save me? Make sure you reply back right now. Luv ya babes.

Ha-ha I felt bad for Jeff. I knew the girls were probably going to torture them while I was gone. I was the only one who could save them from our crazy shopping trips. Jeff was the daredevil of the group. He was down to do whatever. You tell him to jump out a two story window into a pool he would do it. Out of all of them I was closest to Jeff. He knew me better than anyone and he never judged plus he was always there for me. I really did miss him the most.

Jeffy it's nice to hear from you too. Lol your gonna just have to suck it up because I wont be back for a longggggg time. Life here is better than I thought it would be. I met some cool people they kind of remind me of the gang there. The two girls love to shop so I have some shopping buddies here just don't tell Jen, Stacy, and Kayla. And of course I miss the sunny weather you not so much. Just joking of course I miss ya. I wish I could come and save ya but since that is unlikely considering I made that promise your just gonna have to come see me. Luv ya too.

I open the next one which is from Tony. Tony was the peacemaker of sorts in our group. He always knew what was going on and tried to avoid situations as much as possible. He was the one who kept us out of trouble. If he wasn't around who knows how much trouble Jeff and I would have been in.

Bella I hope you are surviving. Jeff and I aren't. We need you to tell these girls to give us a break. Do girls really need to go shopping this much? I am sure Jeff has already emailed you and complained so I won't. But seriously you need to tell them to chill out. Anyways how is Forks? Is school good? Have you meet anyone yet? When are you coming to visit? We all miss you. Even though Jeff hasn't been getting into much trouble since his partner in crime is no longer here. I would say it's a nice change but it makes life duller. Hurry back to us. Tony

Leave it to Tony to ask questions about school. He always was the academic one.

Tony I will tell the girls to take it easy on the two of you. And yes we do need to shop a lot. We have to look good for our men. I never heard you complain about the outfits Stacy wears for you so suck it up. School is school what else did you expect. Yes I met some people they remind me of all of you guys. Yea life is dull here without Jeff. Hmmm maybe he can come here and we could raise some hell then you will wish we were apart again. I miss all of you guys. Bella

After I sent the email to Tony I made my way downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. This was one of the things I told myself I would do for him since I knew he couldn't cook. Not that I didn't mind cooking it was a nice way to relax. As I was making dinner Emmett kept popping up in my mind.

* * *

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for putting this story on alert.....I am glad that you like it so far.....Yes i wanted to make Bella different from what she was in the book.....I am glad you like the new Bella.....I am going to enjoy writing her.....Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.....Until next time be safe.....**_


	3. Shopping Fun

Bella Bella Bella. That was all that was going through my mind at the moment. From the look on Edwards face I was getting on his nerves. I couldn't help it there was something about her that got my blood pumping and heart beating ok maybe if I was human that is what would be happening at the moment.

She is amazing. She doesn't try to fit in she is her own person. Strong independent beautiful confident the list goes on. What I wouldn't give to bend her over and. "Emmett I swear if you finish that thought" I looked at Edward to see a look of disgust on his face.

We were gathered in the living talking about some shopping trip. I am actually looking forward to this shopping trip because Bella will be going with us. Hmmm I wonder if I will be able to get her alone in one of the dressing rooms and. "Emmett will you please stop with your perverted thoughts about Bella" by then the whole family started looking at me.

"What I can't help it the girl is smoking hot." Alice kept going on about the game plan. Bella was riding to the mall with me oh how I can't wait for that car ride. Bella should be arriving anytime now. As I was finishing that thought I heard a car approaching. I started getting excited like a little kid at Christmas time.

I could hear Alice telling Bella that she would be riding with me. Hmmm she could ride me anytime she wants. Emmett get your head out of the gutter. I always wonder why they say gutter. One mind always wonders. I make my way to Bella and when I finally look at her I lose my breathe which is a hard thing to do but with her black mini skirt on and her tight red shirt that showed a nice amount of cleavage and her fuck me heels, I could only stare. Oh this was going to be a longggggggg car ride.

I help Bella get situated in my jeep. While I helped her up I noticed her skirt move even higher on her thighs if that was possible. Oh someone really hated me. I was beyond hard. I wanted to take her here and now but I knew Alice and Rose would kill me but fuck this girl is well I just don't have the words. I get into the drivers side and get ready for trip from hell.

"So Bella how are you this evening?" maybe if we make small talk it will help get my mind off her smooth creamy legs and her breasts that are ready to pop out that shirt. Pay attention to the road Emmett. "I am doing good. You?" What do I say? I am horny as hell and would like to pull over and take you right here right now. Yeah that will go over really well.

"I'm ok" ugh small talk isn't going to work. Think Emmett think. What is a good distraction? I look around and make the mistake of looking at Bella. I can feel her eyes on me. "Emmett I think you should pay attention to the road" she licks her lips ugh what I wouldn't give to lick those lips.

My pants are so unbelievably tight I have to do something and quick. Thank you I could see the mall right up ahead of us. I was never as happy as I was right now to see the mall.

**Bella's POV**

It took me hours to find the perfect outfit. I wanted this outfit to say "Emmett fuck me." What can I say Emmett makes me horny? Plus it has been a while. When Alice told me I was riding with Emmett I did a happy dance inside. On the whole car ride I could tell he was a little uncomfortable and by the bulge in his pants I can say my outfit was a success.

After we parked Emmett helped me out of the car I made sure to slide my body down his. I knew he enjoyed that from the groan that came out of his mouth. Now was the time to have some fun. On the ride here Alice text me to tell me to just go ahead and start shopping and we would all meet up later in the food court.

So what better way to torture Emmett than to drag him into Victoria's Secret? I did need some new bra and panties. I went into the store looking at all the sexy items that I knew would make Emmett squirm. I picked out a few items and went into the dressing room. I tried on a few but the pair I decided to model for Emmett was a black lacy push up bra and a pair of black lacy hiphugger underwear. When I stepped out to show Emmett his mouth dropped to the floor.

**Emmett's POV**

When she came out of the room in a lacy bra and panty set I nearly had a heart attack. I wanted to push her back into that room and fuck her like crazy. It took all my will power to not have sex in the fitting room. "So what do you think Em?" Em she called me Em. Fuck it sounded so damn sexy coming out her mouth. From the look in her eyes I could tell she was doing this on purpose. Well fuck me now. Oh that sounds good.

I couldn't take it anymore I pushed Bella back into the fitting room and kissed her with everything in me. I could hear her moan against my lips. I let my tongue invade her mouth and hot damn did she taste amazing. I wonder how she tasted elsewhere. I removed my lips from hers so she could breathe so I trailed the down her jaw to her neck.

Oh I was going to live out one of my many Bella fantasies. But I should have known it was too good to be true because at that moment my cell phone went off. It was a text from Alice. **A salesperson will be there in 2mins get out of there before she catches you.**

"We will finish this later Bella" I kiss her quickly and hurry out the door. I could see the lady walking up.

**Bella's POV**

Oh my he can kiss. Oh I was so horny right now it wasn't funny. I can't believe we had to stop ugh it was starting to get heated too. But he did say we will finish this later and I couldn't wait. I decided to buy a few things including the black lace since Emmett approved of it. We left the store and walked around for a little bit. I was still a little hot from earlier and from the look on Emmett's face he was too. I wish we could just up and leave but I did promise to hang with Rose and Alice. But once we get back to Emmett's Jeep there is no telling what will happen.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long....my computer crashed on me so i had to get it fix and i had some family issues to take care of also but everything is ok now so back to the story....hopefully this chapter is better than the last....plus my next Bella/Carlisle story will be coming out shortly....thanks to all who have reviewed or put me on their story lists....until next time be safe...._**


	4. ARE YOU SERIOUS!

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever….I just have been super busy….I had to do things so I can go back to school this fall….and a lot of family stuff has been going on lately that I had to take care of….but I am here with a new chapter….I will try not to take forever with the next one….thank you for the reviews and thank you for sticking with me….I really appreciate everything….**_

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

Over the next couple of weeks Emmet and I have been learning more about each other. He may seem like a goofball on the outside but he will is an intelligent person and very confident. He also has a sweet and serious side to him. I know I am crazy but there is just something about him that keeps me coming back to him. At first I thought it was because I wanted to get into his pants but the more we have hung out the more I fall for him and we haven't even had sex yet. We have been out on a few dates and let me tell you he goes all out. All that is missing is the sex.

So that is why we are here now, sitting in my room. My dad is out fishing for the weekend and I vow that by the end of this weekend I will have Emmett. I am sure that it won't take much conviction to get him to agree since I can tell he wants me as much as I want him.

Friday has finally come and today I put my plan into action. I see Emmett standing by his locker so I walk up to him. "Hey Emmett do you have a minute?" he turns to look at me. "What's up Bella?" I really want to just push him up against the lockers and have my way with him. Oh this better work or I will go crazy. "I was wondering if you could help me move something's around at my house. My dad is going to be gone and I really need the help" I hope he understood the double meaning. I can see him take a deep breath before he answers me. "Sure Bella I will be over at around 7. Is that ok?" I nod before walking away. That's perfect it gives me enough time to get ready.

As soon as the bell rings I am out of the school in my vehicle speeding home. I had to get ready for my night with Emmett. When I get home I see a note my dad left me telling me that he already left to go fishing. I grab something to eat since I know I won't have time to later. When I am done I make sure everything is cleaned up before I make my way upstairs. I hop in the shower so I can smell refreshed.

I look into my closet trying to find the perfect outfit. I decide on my short skirt and my low cut v-neck top. I decide to just wear a pair of flip flops so they will be easier to take off. I put on a little make up and leave my hair down in waves. I wait downstairs for the doorbell to ring. I know I'm desperate but can you blame a girl. If you saw Emmett than you would be doing the same as me, when 7 come I am literally a bundle of nerves. When I hear the bell I calm my breathing before I get up and answer the door.

There he is looking as hot as ever but he isn't alone. Along with him is Jasper and Edward. Did he really not get my meaning earlier? "Hey Bella I bought some help since I wasn't sure how much stuff you had to move" is he serious. Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain upstairs. "Oh yea that's cool" I start pointing out random things for them to move so them coming over wasn't a waste of their time. When I couldn't find out anything else to have them move I watched Jasper and Edward leave while Emmett hung back a little.

"Bella are you sure we" but I didn't let him finish I just crashed my lips onto his. His lips were ice cold compared to my warm ones. I felt him lift me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. His body felt amazing pushed up against mine. I moaned into his mouth which he took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dueled for dominance but his ended up winning this battle but it won't be the last. His hands started roaming my body as mine roamed his chest.

I can feel his hands moving up my legs towards the spot where I want him the most. I am finally going to get what I have wanted for the longest time. I can feel my panties soaked all the way through from my arousal. The things this man does to my body. As I am moving my hands to remove his shirt my doorbell rings. Oh you have to be fucking be kidding me. Whoever the fuck it is going to get a piece of my mind ruining my Emmett time.

I slowly detach myself from Emmett and make my way to the door to bitch out whoever the fuck it is. I swing the door with force and give them the meanest glare ever. "Oh Jeff I think we have just ruined Bella's fun" I glare at my best friends Tony and Jeff. "I hate you bitches" they laugh at me before gathering me in there arms. "Oh how we have missed you Bells" I laugh because I should have known since it's always them who manage to ruin my fun time. I hear a cough behind us.

"Guys this is Emmett, Emmett these are my best friends Jeff and Tony" I introduce them hopefully they will get along. "Nice to meet you both" I can tell that Emmett is a little uncomfortable. "Ok so I think you two need to come back in an hour so I can finish" they laugh and are about to leave when Emmett stops them. "Actually I need to get going home. It was nice to meet you both and I will see you Monday at school Bella" and with that he was gone. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I swear if I don't get Emmett soon someone is going to get hurt.

_**Again I am so sorry that I took so long to type this up….I had it all out but with everything going on now is the only time for me to type it up….I hope to have another up soon….don't worry Emmett and Bella will finally get to have uninterrupted sex soon….the sexual tension is going to get to much for the both of them to handle….Thanks again for the support….Review and be safe….much love….**_


	5. Yes No Maybe

_**Ok Ok Ok I shall stop the torture session. Since this is what everyone wants here it finally goes…Emmett and Bella together or at least I think…..hmmmm…**_

**Yes No Maybe**

For the past week my mind has been on Emmett. Emmett naked, Emmett making me scream to the heavens, Emmett's tongue doing unhealthy things to my body, Emmett Emmett Emmett. That's all that is on my mind which is pretty sad but can blame a girl that was twice that we got interrupted. I love my friends and was happy that they spent the week with me but damn a girl has needs and my needs demand to be met by Emmett Cullen.

I got caught up with my friends even though I was a little preoccupied in the head. I do miss those boys though. Wish they were here all the time with me. They left yesterday and I am proud to say that they left the town of Forks in one piece. It's the weekend again and Charlie is out fishing again. I thought about calling Emmett over but then I remember that he has been avoiding me. Which I am going to have to do something about that but what. Think Bella think.

As I am laying there thinking about what to do with my situation regarding Emmett my doorbell rings. I grudgingly get up out of bed and make my way to the door. I hope whoever it is has a good reason for pulling me out of my Emmett thoughts. I swing the door open to see the man of my thoughts standing there looking a little out of place but still as hot as ever.

"Emmett what a lovely surprise to see you here" he looks at me finally. Oh how I have missed those eyes so much. "Bella I hope I am not disturbing you. I really needed to see you" I usher him in and close the door the behind him. Ok Bella he is here you have him all alone and I swear if someone interrupts us I will find my dad's gun and shoot them. "So Emmett what" but I never got to finish because Emmett is crashing his lips to mine. I needed this I just needed him.

He pulls away so I catch my breath while he places kisses down my jaw to the nape of my neck. I hear a moan escape my lips. The things this man does to drive me crazy. I pull away from him, which earns me a look of confusion from Emmett but I just pull him to the stairs and lead him to my room. I turn to him and crash my lips to his as he leads me back to my bed. It's finally going to happen. Someone likes me today because I never thought he would be here I thought I was going to have to come up with another plan.

His hands are moving up my shirt which sends shivers up my spine. The sensations are unbelievable and wait where did it go. I look up to see Emmett standing above the bed. Why is he there and not here pleasing me. "Emmett what's wrong?" He takes a deep breath before talking "Bella I really want you but I just I'm not sure" oh hell no this is not happening. I am getting Emmett one way or another. "Emmett I swear to you that if you don't get your ass back here and finish pleasuring me I will take actions into my own hands and let me tell you it won't be nice" he looks shocked for a minute but the next thing I know he is on top of me attacking my lips with his. This is more like it.

My shirt is thrown somewhere along with my bra and his shirt. Damn when did those come off not that I'm complaining because Emmett has a chest chiseled out of stone. My hands are running up and down his chest while he mouth works my breast. His teeth nip pull and bring so much pleasure to my breasts. Loud moans escape my mouth while soft whimpers are coming from Emmett. In the distance I can hear a cell phone and I know Emmett hears it too because he is pulling away from me.

He pulls out his phone but I grab it before he knows what's happening and through it somewhere in my room. No one and I mean no one is interrupting us this time. Emmett looks shocked that I just did that. "Like I said earlier I am getting what I want and what I want is you and I naked having the most amazing sex ever. So get to work" He is on top of me again pulling the rest of my clothes off my body.

"You are so fucking beautiful" his mouth is attacking every available skin. I am withering under him wanting more friction. His lips are moving lower right where I need him the most at the moment. "Mmmm smells so fucking delicious and looks ready to be tasted" before I could say something his tongue is doing wicked things to my clit. Oh my dreams and fantasy have not done justice for the real deal. He is hitting me in all the right places. Oh my words can't explain what I am feeling right now. "Emmett pleas I need you in me now as in right now" he is gone for a second before he is hovering over me. He kisses me sweetly on the lips allowing me to taste myself on him. "Bella I" he seems to be at a loss for words so he just kisses me one last time before he plunges into me. He is bigger than what I am use to I can feel him stretching me and filling me to the hilt.

Fuck he is just so fucking perfect. Why did it us this fucking long to do this? He is pumping in and out of me bringing new sensations to me that I have never felt before. This man is going to be the death of me. I can feel the pressure building and by Emmett frantic thrust I know he is close as well. "Cum with me Bella" that is my undoing hearing his deep husky voice. I scream Emmett's name that I'm sure they heard me on the moon. Emmett fallows close behind with my name coming out of his mouth. He lies beside me stroking my hair as I try to catch my breath.

"Bella I" we are cut off by his phone. He gets up and searches for it while I stare at his ass and let me tell ya it's a nice ass. He finds it and answers the call while smirking at me knowingly. What can I say I like staring at his ass sue me. His happy demeanor turns into a frown. I guess the call isn't a good one. He hangs up then proceeds to get dress. Once he is dressed he comes next to my bed leaning over me. "I have to go family emergency but don't think this is over Bella we need to talk and have a repeat of what just occurred trust me there will be repeat after repeat" he kisses me on the lips passionately then gets up and leaves. I hear the door close as I sit there thinking about that last sentence "repeat after repeat." I can't wait. I smile as I get up and go to the bathroom to take my shower.

_**Here you guys go the new chapter…..I am going to try and update as much as I can before school starts just because I know once it starts I will be even more busy…I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…..Read Review Enjoy…..Until next time be safe…..**_


	6. Sorry

**I am so sorry about this….I know you all hate these because I hate them also but it is necessary sometimes….I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I am dealing with some family issues and I have family coming into town this coming up week to help with the problem….I just have time right now to put this up to let you all know what is going on….Thank you all who have written a review for my stories they mean a lot to me….They make my days better when I read what you all think about my stories….I will hopefully be back by next month….Hopefully you all will stick with me….Until then be safe….**


	7. Sweet Returns

**Sweet Returns**

It's been a week since I last saw Emmett but his words still haunt my every minute. I wonder what has kept him away for so long, was it something I did. No that can't be it because if I did something wrong then he wouldn't have said what he said, right. Ugh why must guys be so damn confusing? I can't believe I finally got Emmett in my bed and when I say he was unbelievable, he was UN FUCKING believable. I mean I have had some guys in the past but Emmett surpassed them all.

Ok I think I am in need of a repeat and I need one soon. Emmett better keep his promise and he better get to work soon. I wonder what has been keeping him. I sometimes wonder if he is keeping something from me. There is just something about the Cullen's that make me wonder about them but I never want to say anything. They have yet to do anything to lose my trust and they are like a second family to me. I could care less everyone has secrets they are entitled to theirs as long as I get to have a lot of sex with Emmett I am a happy camper.

**Emmett's POV**

This has been the longest damn week of my life. I miss Bella I want Bella right now right here in every position possible. I didn't want to leave her that day but my family said I had to get home for an emergency meeting. The meeting was to see what my intensions were with Bella. SERIOUSLY this could have waited until I was done. Now we are out on a family hunting trip, I am just ready to get it over with so I can get back to Bella, my Bella.

Finally we were done and I can go see Bella. I know I was driving Jasper crazy with my emotions but I couldn't help it. Bella made me so FUCKING HORNY and it really was there fault for keeping me away from her for so long. I ran as fast as I could to where I knew she would be at least I hope she was home. Once I got to her there wouldn't be time for talking until later because we were going to be taking care of business.

I ran faster than I have ever run in my life. I needed her badly right now. i made it to her house in record time knocking on the door hoping she was ready for me. I could tell that she was the only one home at the moment. I could hear her at the door and as soon as she opened the door I scooped her up into my arms closed the door and made my way up to her room.

I didn't stop to say hi or ask her any questions. I need Bella badly and there was nothing that was going to keep me from getting what I wanted. I was glad I turned off my phone before arriving here because I was not going to let my family ruin this by whisking me off on another hunting trip. Tonight was about me getting my Bella in my arms was again and of course underneath me screaming my name.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in my room reading a book hoping that Emmett was on his way back from wherever he was. I miss him so much. I never thought I would be so attached to someone like I am to Emmett. I know right now it is just sexual but I think it could turn into something more. After a while I end up falling asleep only to be awakened by someone knocking on the door.

I slowly made my way down to answer the door wondering who could be at my door. I answer it to see Emmett standing there before he takes me up into my arms and leads the way to my bedroom. I knew there would be time to talk later but right now they had other things to do.

Once they reached her room Emmett threw her on the bed before pouncing on top of her. Clothes were thrown off their bodies in record fashion leaving each panting. Lips and hands moved on each others body in a blind fury passion. Each stroke of their hands was leaving a trail of fire and passion down one another's body leaving them wanting sweet release. Emmett kissed his was up and down her body enjoying the exquisite taste that only she could give him. He explored her body making her want him even more.

When he knew she was ready he thrust into her enjoying the feel of being inside of her once again. It had been to long since he had the feel of her around him. His thrusts were none to gentle but she was meeting him thrust for thrust. He could feel her excitement and pleasure because he was feeling the same way. She came screaming his name at the top of her lungs and he came soon after.

They both lay on the bed trying to come down from their highs they were on. Emmett knew they were going to have to have a very long talk but right now he just wanted to enjoy the after effects of their passion. Bella had a million thoughts going on in her mind but just like Emmett she wanted to enjoy the moment.

When they both calmed down or more so when Bella calmed down Emmett felt like it was the best time to talk. "Bells I missed you while I was gone" he positioned so they were on their sides looking at each other. "I missed you too Emmett, its weird I have never felt like this for someone ever" he smiled loving what she said. "So where were you?" he froze not knowing if now was the right time to tell her.

What if she didn't except what he was? What if she rejected him? But then again what if she is ok with all of this and wants to be with him forever. He knew he wanted her forever she was his soul mate he just knew it. She was made for him and he was not going to let her go. He would accept whatever she decides. He took an unnecessary deep breathe before answering.

"You see Bella there is something you need to know about my family can you promise me that you will listen to what I have to say and not interrupt" she gave him a nod so he told her everything. He told her that his family were vampires that drank animal blood, the special gifts some of them had, and where he was while he was gone. Once he was done he sat and waited to see Bella's reaction.

She just sat there staring at him not moving or anything. If it wasn't for him being able to hear her heartbeat he would have thought she was dead. She didn't give anything away so he couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. She just sat there staring at him for a long time before she finally snapped out of her trance. He was scared about what she was about to say but he knew that whatever she decided he would respect her wishes.

_**Soooooo sorry I took so long to type this up….I got writers block on this story but I am back now….There will only be a few more chapters in this story it was never suppose to be that long anyways…..I say maybe 2-3 more chapters are left of this story….Until next time be safe….**_


	8. Eternity

After sitting there for so long Bella finally broke from her trance and tried to find the right words to say. Every time she opened her mouth it seemed the words wouldn't come out. What was she suppose to say to that? He just laid a big shocker on her and she was at a loss for words. Finally gathering her thoughts "Emmett I love you and all of this is a lot to take in" she could see his face drop so she continued on "even though it is a lot to take in, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still want to be with you."

They spent hours just talking about his life before he was changed and his life after the change. She was intrigued just listening to him talk and it was nice to know all there was about Emmett at the moment. When she figured she knew all there was, there was something she wanted to ask him. Looking at him "Emmett do you want me to become one of you?" it was a question Bella needed the answer to because she was curious. Did Emmett want her with him for eternity or was this just a current thing?

**Emmett POV**

Emmett had just stood there still waiting for her to react somehow. Maybe tell him to leave and never come back or to tell him that she was fine with all of it. Anything was better then the silence, because the silence was killing him right now. He needed her to say something or do something. When she opened her mouth he got excited, but then she had closed it again. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything because the way she was reacting wasn't the way he wanted her to. When she finally started to talk he let out an unnecessary breathe before walking to her bed. He gave her a passionate kiss "thank you Bella, for accepting this. I love you too."

He enjoyed just sitting there talking with her and telling her all about his life. From his past life before he was changed to his current life after the change. He told her all about the ways of his family and even about the vampire royal family. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulder after he told her everything. He knew that he was making the right decision when it came to her because he knew she was truly the one for him. He loved her unlike he has ever loved anyone in his life. Hearing her question brought him back to the present. Did he want Bella to become a vampire? He knew that he wanted to be with Bella forever, but did he want to condemn her to his lifestyle. Why was he even asking himself these questions? It was a no brainer from his point of view. "Of course I want you with me Bella, the question is, do you want this lifestyle" in the end he knew that it was up to her.

**Bella POV**

She had to think about that for a minute. Did she want to become a vampire? If she did then that meant spending the rest of her life with Emmett. If she didn't then she will grow old and eventually Emmett would end up leaving her. This was a tough decision for her to make and even though the obvious choice was to say yes, she couldn't right now. Bella had to think this for a little bit before she rushed into anything. "I want to take some times to think about this before I make a big decision. I want to make sure I'm making the right choice for me" she smiled at him hoping he would respect her decision. Looking at the time she knew that she needed to get dinner ready for Charlie "come on let's go get dinner ready." Getting up she threw on some clothes before she made her way down to make something good for dinner.

As she was making dinner she took the time to think about everything going on inside of her mind. She knew that she loved Emmett with everything inside of her, but there was still so much she wanted to do. Like she actually did want to go to college and experience the crazy college lifestyle. Maybe she could do that and once she had her feel of it Emmett could change her then. It sounded like a good plan to her at the moment. Looking at Emmett "okay what if I say I want to become a vampire, but I want to wait a little while. Like I want to do the whole college thing and stuff like that" she hoped that this plan was alright with him.

**Emmett POV**

To be honest Emmett was happy that she was going to think about it before rushing into this. "Bella I would rather you took your time to think about it. I want you to make the right choice for you and no one else" whatever she decided he was going to support one hundred percent and support her. He was in this for the long haul and wasn't going to leave her. Nodding he got up and started to get dressed before following her to the kitchen so he could watch her make dinner. As she started to cook he watched her never taking his eyes off of her. She was seriously the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he knew that he was going to love her for the rest of her human life no matter how long or short it was.

Hearing her words he smiled a huge smile at her before pulling her into a hug. "Yes" he was more then fine with that. Crashing his lips to hers in a kiss, he was beyond happy because that meant he would never have to part with her and never having to part with her sounded like a great idea. "You can experience everything you want and when you are ready we can change you" he put her back down so she could finish cooking dinner. He knew soon he was going to have to leave her and go home to tell his family even though he was sure that they already knew. When he could hear her father coming he turned to Bella "baby I'm going to go discuss some stuff with my family, but I will be back before you go to sleep okay." Giving her a kiss goodbye he left just as he was pulling into the driveway. Now to talk with the family about what just took place and if they thought it was a good idea.

**Bella POV**

She was glad that Emmett was alright with her wanting to wait a little bit before he changed her. She knew that she was making the right decision. Once he left she greeted her dad just as she was finishing up the food. Putting some on a plate for him then for her she started to eat enjoying the lazy conversation between the two of them. When they were done she put away the leftovers and washed the dishes before deciding to take a quick shower before Emmett came back. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with him and his family. She hoped that everyone was going to be alright with the decision she just made. Not only did she want to be with Emmett for that long she also wanted to be with the family for just as long.

_**Once again I fail at keeping up with my stuff...Life got in the way and it has been tough trying to keep up with my writings...I never forgot about my stories...Now though I am hopefully back and won't disappear for a year again...Here is the next chapter at last...Until next time~much love.**_


End file.
